peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 August 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08-07 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy, pards, This is another John Peel's Music On BFBS. The first record I have for you this week comes from the Vendettas. Never heard of 'em? Well, I hadn't till this week either." The whole show finds John in amazingly good cheer. *He regrets not being able to go to the Phoenix Festival, but regales us with a tale of Glastonbury and a secretary for BFBS who has apparently never heard of him: "Welcome to John Pale's Music on BFBS." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Vendettas: 'Gasoline (7")' (360 Twist) :(JP: 'It's interesting the way things have gone at BFBS the past few weeks, because these days, somebody starts the programmes off for me, and then they go away and leave me, and I could do anything. I could say rude words, show you my operation scars, there's no limit to it. But I shall be responsible and just carry on playing you records you don't like very much.') *Scarfo: 'Pajo Gear (CD-Luxury Plane Crash)' (Deceptive) *Howie B: 'Switch (CD-Turn The Dark Off)' (Polydor) *Period Pains: 'Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (7")' (Damaged Goods) :(JP: 'Sounding amazingly like Action Pact, for those of you who are old enough to remember Action Pact.') *Vice Grip: 'Know Dem Plan (7")' (Dubfront Outernational) *Dick Johnson: 'Disposable Darling (7")' (Guided Missile) *Tofu Love Frogs: 'Arkansas Traveller / Growling Old Man (CD-Vegetable Attack)' (demo) *Shiva Chandra: 'Mendrem (12")' (Peyote) *Sonora Pine: 'Snow's Cut Snapshot (CD-II)' (Quarterstick) *Snowe: 'Hale-Bop (Compilation CD-Einigen Wir Uns Auf Die Zukunft)' (Kitty-Yo) *Month Of Birthdays: 'Come Back After Me (CD-These Things That We Do Are Not Good For The Soul)' (Subjugation) :(JP: 'This next one will be of particular interest to all those Peter Andre fans listening to the programme. I don't have an awful lot of hair meself, and what I do have doesn't move about. Why doesn't his hair move about?') *Lance Gambit Trio: 'Mysterious Girl (CD-Cocktail 2000)' (Music For Leisure/GB) *Topper: 'Hapus (CD-Something To Tell Her)' (Ankst) *DJ Renegade: 'The Rewind (12")' (Space Race Recordings) *(news-edited out) *Starkey Banton: 'Weeping And Wailing (10 inch)' (Fashion) *Tomorrowland: 'Arrival (CD-Stereoscopic Soundwaves)' (Darla) *Disdain: 'Give It Up (Compilation LP-First Transmission)' *Schäl Sick Brass Band: 'Bijata (CD-Majnoun)' (Network Medien) *Cornershop: 'Brimful Of Asha (7")' (Wiiija) :(JP: 'Suddenly, after years and years and years, people are starting to take them seriously.') *D Is For Dragster: 'Chrysler Solid State (7")' (Speed Nebraska) *Kiyoshi Izumi: 'Bedroom Glow (12"-Effect Rainbow)' (Rephlex) *Stony Sleep: 'Song Before I Go (CD-Music For Chameleons)' (Big Cat) *Male Nurse: 'Magic Circle In The Sky (7")' (Guided Missile) *Lance Gambit Trio: 'Good Enough (CD-Cocktail 2000)' (Music For Leisure/GB) *Skeleton Rock: 'Three G (12")' (Smokin' Drum) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'He Who Would Valium Take (CD-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' (Probe Plus) *Land Of The Loops: 'I Dream Of Ghosts (2xLP-Bundle Of Joy)' (Up) :(JP: 'I've always really enjoyed doing these programmes for BFBS, as much as anything because of the social contacts that it's made for me with listeners, a lot of whom really are now kind of family friends...There aren't many jobs where you can get that, I suppose...My only problem is, when I'm doing programmes, when I'm in London, I get fantastically homesick, and it's only like two hours away from home, but nevertheless I still get very very homesick. But the way things are shaping up, it's not entirely beyond the bounds of possibility that I shall be doing these programmes from home at some stage in the future, before the summer is out, or before autumn really sets in, anyway, which would be wonderful, because you'll be able to hear, in addition to me playing records at home, which will sound exactly the same as they sound here, you'll be able to hear things like tractors going past, and the children arguing in the corridor outside, because my little studio is not terrifically well-insulated, but I look forward to that.') *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: '0898 (7")' (Baby Boom) *Cut Loose: 'Cut Loose (12")' (Influential) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-08-07 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:02 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes